


Gift

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Series: Twitter Microfics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: Jazzwave drabble
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave
Series: Twitter Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158584
Kudos: 10





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from @itzenthusiasm on Twitter!

Jazz covered his mouth with one hand, visor sparking with emotion. 

“Sounders...it’s beautiful! Where did you get this?! I didn’t know anyone made them anymore.” In the musician’s servos was an electrobass, very similar to the one he used to have.

“Soundwave: knows a mech.” He did not elaborate further, his own visor glimmering with mischief.  
Jazz set the instrument down gently, turning to face his conjunx. 

Soundwave’s visor retracted in anticipation, and Jazz gently but enthusiastically closed the distance between them, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
